Otaku Love
by Kirarin Megpoid
Summary: Rin si Otaku tsundere menyukai Len. Rin yang berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa akan menyukai laki-laki yang juga menyukai anime. meskipun rada aneh, tapi itulah Rin. penasaran? lagsung baca saja. btw ini fanfic pertamaku. mohon kasih saran


Vocaloid bukan punya saya

.

Warning

fanfic ini mengandung banyak typo

pertama kali membuat fanfic

.

Selamat membaca

.

.

Otaku Love

.

.

 **Normal POV**

Pada pagi hari yang cerah, terdapat seorang gadis yang tertidur nyenyak di kasurnya, sangat nyenyak jika tidak ada suara berisik yang membangunkannya.

"RIIIINNNN!" teriak seseorang dari luar kamar gadis itu

"Huaaa...!" gadis yang dipanggil Rin pun langsung bangun dari alan mimpinya

"Rin ! Cepat Bangun. Sudah jam berapa ini, hah? Cepat mandi lalu sarapan!" kata wanita yang berdiri di depan pintu kamar Rin

"Iya iya, cerewet" balas Rin sambil membuka matanya secara perlahan. Gadis bernama Rin itupun turun dari kasurnya dan segera melakukan ritual paginya yaitu mandi. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk mandi, gadis itupun keluar dari kamar mandinya dan segera memakai seragam sekolahnya.

Gadis itu keluar dari kamarnya dan langsung keruang makannya yang berada di lantai satu. Di ruang makan sudah ada wanita berambut pirang yang masih terlihat muda, padahal umurnya 40an, lalu ada seorang laki-laki yang sudah memakan sarapannya dengan tenang.

 **Rin POV**

Oh ya. Aku belum perkenalan, Namaku Rin Kagarine, aku mempunyai rambut pendek berwarna honey blonde dengan empat jepit putih, dua di poni dan dua di rambut samping kiri serta pita putih besar diatas kepalaku. Mataku berwarna biru safir. Aku sekolah di Crypton Gakuen kelas 2 SMA. Aku mempunyai ibu yang begitu cantik, namanya Lily Kagarine dan ayah bernama Oliver Kagarine, tapi ayahku sudah meninggal saat aku kelas dua SD. Sekarang aku hidup bersama Ibu dan kakakku, oh ya kakakku bernama Rinto Kagarine yang sekarang Kuliah.

 **Back to Story~**

"Ohayou, Rinto nii..." sapaku pada Rinto nii

"Ohayou Rin" balas Rinto nii. Aku segera duduk disebelah Rinto nii dan memakan sarapan roti selai jerukku

"Kamu tidak berangkat, Rin?" tanya Rinto nii. Aku menoleh kearahnya dan menjawab

"Hmm.. yaa.. setelah aku menghabiskan makananku, memangnya kenapa?" balasku

"Kamu gak liat sekarang jam berapa?" tanya Rinto nii lagi. Akupun melihat jam tanganku

"Ya ampun.. sekarang sudah jam 06.45? Aku bisa telat. Sial!" akupun langsung mengambil rotiku dan langsung berangkat

"Kaa-san, Rinto nii aku berangkat dulu" teriak Rin dari depan Rumahnya

"Yaa.. Hati-hati Rin!" balas Lily

 **Skip ~ Di Sekolah**

"Untung gak telat" kata Rin yang sudah ada di halaman sekolah. Akupun berjalan menuju loker sepatu dan bertemu dua sahabatku yang bernama Hatsune Miku yang berambut hijau teal panjang dikuncir twintail, dia adalah sekertaris osis dan Megurine Luka berambut soft pink panjang, dia juga punya jabatan sebagai bendahara osis

"Ohayou Rin chan" sapa mereka berdua

"Ohayou Miku, Luka" balasku sambil mengganti sepatu

"Ayo kita ke keals bersama Rin chan" seru Miku. Aku hanya mengangguk dan langsung berjalan di samping mereka. Saat sudah di depan kelas, akupun membuka pintunya

Kami masuk kekelas dan langsung duduk di bangku masing-masing. Aku berjalan kearah belakang tepatnya sebelah jendela karena mejaku diberada di sana. Akupun segera duduk dikursiku yang bersebelahan dengan sahabatku Gumi yang datangnya lebih pagi dariku. Gumi adalah sahabatku yang mengetahui semua rahasia ku disekolah ini, dia memiliki rambut hijau lumut pendek, dia sedikit pendiam, meskipun dia pendiam tapi dia juga pintar

"Ohayou Rin" sapa Gumi. Aku menoleh padanya dan menjawab

"Ohayou Gumi chan, apa ada PR?" balasku pada Gumi. Gumipun menggeleng

Akupun melihat sekeliling kelas. Aku tidak menemukan 'dia'. Dia adalah Len Kagamine, laki-laki shota yang kusukai dari kelas satu SMA. Aku menyukainya karena dia sama denganku yaitu sama-sama suka Anime, bukan hanya suka anime, kami juga bisa dibilang gamers. Dan kami juga kalau dilihat dari fisik hampir 'kembar' mata yang sama-sama warna biru safir, rambut warna honey blonde tapi rambut belakangnya diikat pony tail kecil, sehingga banyak yang mengira kami kembar. Oh ya, aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri bahwa aku hanya akan menyukai laki-laki yang suka anime dan juga gamers, yaa meskipun terbilang aneh tapi itulah aku. Diangkatanku ini yang suka anime tidak banyak, sepertinya aku, Gumi, Len, lalu kelas sebelah cuma ada Rui, Rei, Gumiya, Haku, Lui, dan Ring. Tapi yang paling banyak tahu soal anime mungkin aku, karena dari kecil aku bisa dikatakan tomboy karena terlalu banyak bermain dengan teman-teman kakakku, kakakku juga gamers dan suka anime jadinya aku ketularan.

"..in... RIN!" teriak Gumi disamping telingaku, akupun terbangun dari lamunanku

"a-apa..? ada apa Gumi?" jawabku panik dan segera menatap Gumi

"Kau ini! Jangan melamun terus. Lihat siapa yang datang" bisik Gumi, akupun melihat kearah pintu, seorang laki-laki yang menuju kearah bangku depanku

"L-Len!" gumamku pelan, diapun langsung duduk didepan bangkuku dan Gumi, karena disitu tempat duduknya

"Psst... sapa dia" bisik Gumi. Akupun menoleh dan mengangguk

"O-ohayou Len" sapaku pada Len yang sudah duduk didepanku, dia menoleh kearahku dan tersenyum

"Ohayou Rin" balas Len. Tch.. sial.. pasti wajahku merah sekarang.. aah senyumnya itu loh

"Wajahmu kenapa merah Rin? Kau sakit?" kata Len panik

"A..aa tak apa kok.. aku gak sakit..hehe" balasku sambil cengengesan. Aku bertaruh, Gumi pasti sudah tertawa melihatku seperti ini. Bel Masuk dan Meiko sensei pun masuk dan pelajaran Fisika dimulai

 **Skip ~ Istirahat**

"Riinn! Ayo ke kantin!" ajak Miku dan Luka

"Ya, ayo. Gumi kau ikut?" ajakku ke Gumi, Gumipun menggeleng

"Aku nanti menyusul saja, ada urusan sedikit" kata Gumi. Akupun mengangguk dan segera pergi kekantin dengan Miku dan Luka

 **~Di Kantin**

Setelah memesan makanan, aku melihat sekeliling meja makan, ternyata semua meja sudah terisi. Aku melihat ada Kaito, Gakupo, dan.. Len yang sedang makan dimeja paling terakhir, aku melihat meja Len yang masih kosong tiga kursi. Akupun langsung memberitahu pada Miku dan Luka

"Hei Miku, Luka. Kita makan dimeja Len ya. Lihat disana masih kosong tiga" kataku pada Miku dan Luka. Merekapun melihat kearah yang kutunjuk

"Hmm.. boleh juga. Ayo kita kesana" kata Miku

Baru melangkah, tiba-tiba langkahku langsung berhenti ketika melihat Neru duduk didepan Len. Semuanyapun tahu bahwa Neru menyukai Len. Aku hanya diam saja lalu berkata

"hmm. Miku, Luka aku cari tempat duduk yang lain aja ya. Kalian duduk disana aja, tuh masih ada dua kuarsi kosong lagi, lagian orang yang kalian suka ada disana kan" kataku pada Miku dan Luka sambil tersenyum. Luka hanya memandangku sedihm karena selain Gumi, Luka juga tahu kalau aku menyukai Len. Kecuali Miku, karena dia mulut ember

"Yasudah. Ayo Luka" ajak Miku

"Y-yaa.." balas Luka pelan. Sebenarnya Miku menyukai Kaito yang selaku wakil sekertaris, dan Luka menyukai Gakupo yang juga wakil bendahara

"Yasudah aku duluan ya.. aku mau cari kursi dulu" kataku sambil melangkah pergi. Saat aku mencari kursi, aku menemukan Gumi yang duduk sendirian. Akupun menghampiri Gumi

"Gumi.. aku duduk disini ya.." kataku pada Gumi

"Ya.. duduk saja" balas Gumi. Akupun langsung duduk didepan Gumi dan segera memakan makananku yang sudah kupesan tadi. Tiba-tiba Gumi membuka percakapan

"Emm.. Rin, apa kau tidak cemburu pada Neru?" tanya Gumi

"Sebenarnya cemburu sih, tapi berhubung aku bukan siapa-siapanya Len, jadi aku gak berhak cemburu" balasku lalu melanjutkan makan

"Oh ya Gumi.. kau kan dekat dengan Len. Bilang padanya siapa yang dia sukai dong.. pliss" kataku sambil memasang mata puppy eyes

"Hmm... baiklah.. nanti akan kutanyakan" balas Gumi lalu menghabiskan makanannya

"Makasih Gumgumi... Kau memang sahabat terbaikku" kataku langsung memeluk Gumi

"Hey Rin, suaramu terlalu keras. Lihatlah orang-orang melihat kita, bahkan Len juga" kata Gumi pelan. Akupun menoleh pada orang-orang dan langsung melepaskan pelukanku

"Maaf" gumam Rin pelan

"Sudahlah. Ayo lanjutkan makannya, habis ini masuk" balas Gumi. Aku hanya mengangguk

 **Skip ~ Pulang Sekolah**

 **~Di Kelas**

"Riin!" panggil Gumi sedikit berteriak, akupun menoleh kearah Gumi

"A-apa Gumi? Kau membuatku kaget!" balasku

"Aku sudah tahu siapa yang disukai Len!" kata Gumi dengan bangganya

"Hah!? Siapa? Siapa Gumi" tanyaku semangat. Gumipun membisikkan sesuatu ditelingaku

"Kau" bisik Gumi pelan tapi bersemangat

"Hah? Apaaa...? jangan bercanda Gumi, aku tak suka leluconmu itu" balasku dengan wajah memerah 'L-len me-menyukaiku? Tidak mungkin' batinku

"Tapi sayangnya aku tidak bercanda Rinny. Saat tadi pelajaran Matematika, aku menanyakannya pada Len" kata Gumi

"Tunggu, aku kok gak tau" kataku protes

"Jangan pernah memotong pembicaraanku Rin. Aku tidak suka itu" balas Gumi ketus

"B-Baiklah"

"Bagaimana kau mau tau, kau saja saat pelajaran matematika tidur"

"Oh ya. L-lalu?"

"Saat kau tertidur, aku pindah ke kursi sebelah Len, lalu...

 **~FLASHBACK ON~**

 **Gumi POV**

" _Oi shota, lu lagi ngapain?" tanyaku pada Len_

" _Oi Gumgum, nama gue bukan shota. Gue lagi nyatet nih, kenapa? Lu mau gantiin gue nulis?" balas Len datar_

" _Cih persetan! BTW gue bukan mau bahas itu, gue kesini Cuma mau tanya-" perkataanku menggantung, Lenpun menoleh dan bertanya padaku_

" _Nanya apaan emangnya" balas Len_

" _Nanya.. siapa perempuan yang lu suka?" tanya Gumi_

" _Emangnya napa? Lu suka sama gue?" kata Len dengan narsisnya_

" _Oh ayolah shota, dari hiu bisa manjat pohon sampe matahari terbit dari baratpun gue gak bakal suka sama lu. Udah siapa sih yang lu suka. Semua dikelas ini rata-rata udah punya gebetan kecuali lu, gue, sama Rin" kataku dengan wajah datar_

" _hmm.. orang yang gue suka... males ah. Nanti nyebar lagi kesemua orang" balas Len_

" _yaelah.. maaf aja ya.. gue bukan Neru si tukang gosip, gue bukan orang yang suka bocorin rahasia orang. Kecuali saat-saat terpaksa. Udahlah emangnya siapa sih" kataku meyakinkan, meskipun akhirnya gue kasih tau Rin sih_

" _hmm.. janji?" tanya Len_

" _iya.. iya" balasku malas_

" _gue suka sama..." kata Len menggantung_

" _sama?" tanyaku gak sabar_

" _guesukasamarin" kata Len dengan cepat_

" _hah? Siapa? Kalo ngomong jangan cepet-cepet dong" seruku_

" _huh.. Rin. Rin sahabat lu" kata Len_

" _Rin? Rin kenapa?" tanyaku_

" _ya gue sukanya sama Rin, Rin Kagarine sahabat lu" kata Len dengan wajah yang memerah_

" _hah? Yang bener lu?" kataku masih gak percaya_

" _iya.. gue suka sama dia" balas Len_

" _O-ohh.. lu suka sama Rin. Tapi kenapa wajah lu kalo ketemu Rin datar-datar aja?" tanyaku_

" _K-kalo itu sih gatau gue.. mungkin gengsi gue terlalu tinggi" balas Len_

" _terus napa lu gak gengsi kalo deket sama gue?" tanyaku_

" _itukan karna gue udah anggap lu sebagai adik sendiri" balas Len santai_

" _yaelah gak penting banget. Back to Rin. Lu beneran suka dia kan?" kataku_

" _iya.. gue suka banget sama Rin. Emang kenapa?" tanya Len_

" _Gue bisa bantu kalo lu bener-bener suka sama Rin" kataku santai_

" _Beneran lu?" balas Len_

" _iya.. pokoknya kalo menyangkut sahabat gue, gue gak bakal tinggal diam" kataku_

" _gimana kalobesok aja, hanya rencana simpel kok" lanjutku santai_

" _hmm okelah" balas Len_

" _yaudah gue balik ke belakang dulu" kataku, Lenpun mengangguk_

 **~FLASHBACK OFF~**

 **Rin POV**

"Gitu ceritanya" kata Gumi mengakhiri ceritanya. Rin yang mendengarnya langsung wajahnya merah dan bergumam "Len juga menyukaiku?"

"Sudahlah Rin ayo pulang" kata Gumi sambil menyeret tanganku

"y-yaa.." aku hanya pasrah diseret Gumi. 'mungkin nanti malam aku gak bisa tidur' batin Rin

 **~Skip~**

 **Besoknya di sekolah~**

"Ohayou Rinny" sapa dua gadis yang ditemani dua laki-laki yang ternyata Miku, Luka, Kiato dan Gakupo

"Ohayou Luka, Miku, Kaito, Gakupo. Kenapa kalian satangnya bersamaan? Ah jangan-jangan kalian sudah jadian ya" kataku dengan volume yang cukup keras sampai mengundang perhatian semua siswa

"Ssttt... jangan keras-keras" kata Luka sambil membekap mulutku. Aku hanya mengangguk, lalu Lukapun melepaskan bekapannya

"Jangan lupa Pjnya ya... bye bye niknati masa muda kalian" kataku cengengesan dan langsung pergi melambaikan tangan

"R-rin!" teriak Miku dan Luka memerah. Aku hanya cekikikan sambil melanjutkan jalanku menuju kelas

 **Normal POV**

Setelah Rin pergi dari hadapan dua pasangan itu, sekarang Rin sudah berada di depan kelas. Rin pun membuka pintu kelasnya dan segera menyapa penghuni kelas

"Ohayou minna san!" sapa Rin ceria

"Ohayou Kagarine san / Rin chan" balas teman kelas Rin. Rinpun langsung menuju bangkunya dan duduk. Tak lama Gumipun datang

"Ohayou Rin" sapa Gumi pada Rin, Rinpun menoleh dan tersenyum

"Ohayou Gumgumi" balas Rin, Gumipun langsung duduk disebelah Rin

"Ada mimpi apa kau datang pagi hah? Biasanya saat mau bel masuk kau baru datang" kata Gumi

"Yaelah Gumi, bukannya lebih bagus aku datang awal huh? Apa ada PR" balas Rin cemberut

"ya.. ya.. terserah. Tidak ada PR hari ini" kata Gumi

"oh ya, omong-omong Len belu datang ya" bisik Rin ke Gumi

"ya gatau lah, orang baru datang" balas Gumi

"oiya hehe.." Rin tanya cengengesan. Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan menampilkan lelaki shota

"psst.. dia datang sapa dia gih" bisik Gumi

"iya iya, ga sabaran banget, nunggui dianya aja kesini" balas Rin menggerutu

"terserah" Kata Gumi bosan. Lenpun berjalan kebangkunya. Baru saja Rin mau menyapa Len

"Oha-" kata-kata Rin dipotong Len

"Ohayou Rin, Gumi" Sapa Len sambil tersenyum

"O-ohayou Len / Oha~" balas Rin dan Gumi. Rin masih sibuk menyembunyikan wajahnya agar tidak memerah. Gumi yang melihat Rin jadi menahan tawanya, Len juga melihat wajah Rin yang memerah dan bertanya pada Rin

"Hey Rin, kenapa wajahmu merah saat aku ada didekatmu? Memangnya aku ini pembawa penyakit?" ucap Len kesal. Rin dan Gumi yang mendengarnya hanya bisa diam menatap Len sambil menganga, dalam batin Rin dan Gumi 'Laki-laki memang gak peka'

"A-aku hanya menahan nafas saja kok, hehe" alasan Rin

"Yasudahlah. Oh ya Gumi, bagaimana tentang rencananya?" tanya Len pada Gumi

"Hah? Rencana apaan yak?" tanya Gumi dengan polosnya

"Eeh rencana apa Len, Gumi? Aku kok gak tau" kata Rin tiba-tiba

"Rencana yang kemarin itu loo... dan anak kecil sepertimu tidak boleh tau Rinny" balas Len

 **Rin POV**

"Eeh rencana apa Len, Gumi? Aku kok gak tau" kataku

"Rencana yang kemarin itu lo Gumi.. dan anak kecil sepertimu tidak boleh tau Rinny" balas Len. Tiba-tiba wajahku memerah lagi karena Len memanggilku dengan sebutan Rinny dan aku juga sedikit kesal saat disebut anak kecil

"A-anak kecil? Hey aku bukan anak kecil, dan bukannya tanggal lahir kita sama?" protesku

"Kau tau dari mana tanggal lahirku?" balas Len. Sial aku keceplosan

"I-itu... oh ya, aku tau dari kertas biodata yang dulu diberikan oleh Meiko sensei

"Hmmm... yasudahlah, oh ya Gumi, bagaimana?" kata Len

"Bisa diatur. Tunggu aku di depan kelas saat pulang sekolah" balas Gumi. Tunggu, ini bahas rencana apa sih

"Renca-" perkataanku terpotong saat mendengar bel masuk berbunyi

TENG... TENG... TENG

'aku belum selesai bicara!' batinku dalam hati

 **SKIP ~ Istirahat**

Akhirnya istirahat juga. Aku sudah lapar. Akupun menghampiri meja Luka dan Miku untuk mengajak istirahat

"Luka, Miku ayo istirahat" ajakku

"Maaf Rin, kami sudah janjian makan sama Kaito, Gakupo dan Gumiya" balas Miku dan diangguki Luka. Akupun memasang wajah cemberut. Memang sih mereka sudah pacaran, tapi kenapa Gumiya ikut? Oh ya, aku lupa, mereka kan sahabat. tiba-tiba Kaito dan Gakupo datang dan menjemput pacarnya masing-masing, kecuali Gumiya, dia sudah menunggu di depan kelas

"Hime-sama.. ayo kita makan di atap" kata Kaito dan Gakupo bersamaan. Miku dan Luka hanya blushing

"Ya... tapi Rin-chan..." balas Luka sedih

"Tak apa, aku bisa istirahat sendiri, nanti juga Gumi menyusulku" balasku canggung, tiba-tiba Miku angkat bicara

"Aku tau, bagaimana kalau Rin iku kami saja, tak apa kan Kaito, Gakupo" usul Miku dan diangguki Kaito dan Gakupo

"Ide bagus" balas Kaito, sepertinya Luka juga sangat setuju, tapi aku takut mengganggu

"Ehh.. Tapi nanti aku malah ganggu kalian dan dikacangin sama kalian. Males ah" balasku. Aku juga butuh perhatian.. Eh

"Tidak tidak. Ajak Gumi saja sekalian" kata Luka

"emangnya boleh?" balasku memastikan

"Tentu saja, ya kan Kaito, Gakupo, Luka" kata Luka dan diangguki tiga orang itu. Oke aku pasrah saja

"Baiklah, aku akan mengajak Gumi" balasku dan diangguki Miku. Akupun menghampiri Gumi dan mengajaknya, dia setuju. Kamipun kembali ke tempat Miku

 **Luka POV**

"Luka, Miku ayo istirahat" ajak Rin

"Maaf Rin, kami sudah janjian makan sama Kaito, Gakupo dan Gumiya" balas Miku, aku hanya mengangguk. Tiba-tiba Kaito dan Gakupo datang

"Hime-sama.. ayo kita makan di atap" kata Kaito dan Gakupo bersamaan. Aku dan Miku hanya blushing

"Ya... tapi Rin-chan..." balasku sedih, bagaimanapun kita sahabat bukan

"Tak apa, aku bisa istirahat sendiri, nanti juga Gumi menyusulku" balas Rin, tiba-tiba Miku angkat bicara

"Aku tau, bagaimana kalau Rin iku kami saja, tak apa kan Kaito, Gakupo" usul Miku dan diangguki Kaito dan Gakupo. 'Ide bagus Miku' batinku

"Ide bagus" balas Kaito, aku sangat-sangat setuju

"Ehh.. Tapi nanti aku malah ganggu kalian dan dikacangin sama kalian. Males ah" balas Rin

"Tidak tidak. Ajak Gumi saja sekalian" kataku

"emangnya boleh?" balas Rin memastikan

"Tentu saja, ya kan Kaito, Gakupo, Luka" kataku dan diangguki tiga orang ini

"Baiklah, aku akan mengajak Gumi" balas Rin dan diangguki Miku. Rinpun menghampiri Gumi. Akupun angkat bicara

"Ne.. Gakupo. Berarti yang ikut keatap empat banding tiga ya. Bagaimana kalau empat banding empat saja. Lebih enak ramai kan" usulku ke Gakupo. Aku juga ingin mengajak Len, karena berhubung Rin ikut jadi aku harus mendekatkat mereka berdua

"Hmm.. memangnya kau mau ajak siapa lagi, Hime?" balas Gakupo

"Len, ajak Len saja" kataku semangat

"Kenapa Len? Jangan-jangan kau mau pindah hati?" balas Gakupo panik. 'Aku baru tau kalau pacarku sebodoh ini. Bisa-bisanya aku pindah hati' batinku

"Apaan sih. Sini aku bisikin" kataku pada Gakupo. Gukupopun mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Aku hanya blushing. 'bukan waktunya blushing Luka!' batinku berteriak

"Jangan diberi tau siapapun. Aku hanya ingin mendekatkat Rin-chan dengan Len. Kupikir mereka berdua saling suka tapi hanya saja malu mengakui perasaan mereka. Oh ya, kupikir Gumi-chan dan Gumiya juga cocok. Kau bisa membantu aku kan?" bisikku pada Gakupo, Gakupo menjauhkan wajahnya dariku dan terlihat tersenyum

"Serahkan semuanya padaku" kata Gakupo yang langsung menghampiri Len yang tertidur dan membangunkannya. Aku melihat Len terbangun dan mengangguk dan terlihat dia megucapkan sesuatu pada Gakupo, Gakupo hanya mengangguk. Lalu mereka berjalan kearah sini. Rin dan Gumi juga berjalan kearah sini

"Sudah selesai? Ayo keatas" kata Miku yang dari tadi ngobrol tentang Negi dan Es Krim dengan Kaito akupun mengangguk dan segera keluar kelas menuju keatap yang diikuti 7 orang itu

 **Rin POV**

"Baiklah, aku akan mengajak Gumi" balasku dan diangguki Miku. Akupun menghampiri Gumi untuk mengajaknya

"Gumgumi, ayo kita makan bekal diatap" ajakku pada Gumi

"Dengan siapa saja?" balas Gumi

"Miku, Luka, Kaito, Gakupo, dan Gumiya" kataku

"Hmm baiklah dari pada disini. Ayo" balas Gumi setuju. Kamipun menghampiri meja Miku dkk, tapi kulihat ada Len juga ikut

"Sudah selesai? Ayo keatas" kata Miku, akupun mengangguk. Aku ingin menhampiri Luka dan bertanya kenapa Len ikut tapi kuurungkan, karena Luka ada dibarisan depan, sedangkan aku, Gumi, Len dan Gumiya dibelakang. Aku hanya mengekor saja, akan kutanyakan saat diatap saja

 **Di Atap~**

Setelah sampai diaatap, Lukapun membuka pintunya yang menampilkan pemandangan indah serta cuaca yang cerah, aku langsung keluar

"Whooa... Pemandangan dari sini terlihat indah" kataku yang seperti baru pertama kali melihat

"Hahaha... Kau seperti anak kecil yang tidak pernah keatap saja Rinny.. haha" Tawa Len. Rin yang merasa ditertawakan, hanya memasang wajah blushing karena dipanggil rinny dan wajah cemberut dengan mengembungkan pipinya yang langsung dicubit oleh Len

"Uhuk uhuk.. aku tersedak udara. Miku, aku minta air" goda Kaito, Miku hanya cekikikan

"Ehem ehem.. maaf aku tidak berniat mengganggu kalian, jadi silahkan dilanjutkan. Benarkan, Luka-Hime" goda Gakupo dan diangguki Luka.

"Cie.. cie.. Len Rin" kata Gumiya

"Jadian sana" tambah Gumi dengan senyum evilnya. Aku yang mendengar dari semuanya menjadi blushing berat, akupun mengalihkan perhatian

"S-sudahlah teman-teman, l-lebih baik kita makan, Sebentar lagi akan masuk" kataku

"Ooohh.. jadi ceritanya mau mengalihkan perhatian?" kata Luka dengan senyum evilnya

"Huwaa... kalian ini teman atau musuhku sih?" protesku tetap dengan wajah memerah

"Haha.. yasudah ayo makan" kata Kaito.

"Haha.. ayo makan" tambah Gakupo dan dianggukkan yang lain minus aku dan Len, tunggu Len? Oh ya aku melupakannya. Kenapa dia dari tadi tidak bilang apa-apa. Akupun menoleh kearahnya. Aku melihatnya dia sedang menerima telepon. Pantas saja, aku hanya iseng-iseng mengupi dan aku mendengar kata 'Lenka', 'pulang sekolah' dan 'Hadiah'. Aku keburu diseret Luka untuk makan

"Ayo makan Rinny" kata Luka, aku hanya mengangguk dan segera memakan bekalku, lalu Lenpun datang tidur disampingku

"Len? Kau tidak makan?" tanyaku pada Len

"Tidak, aku tidak mood makan" jawab Len dengan mata tertutup

"Oh ya? Padahal aku tadi mau menyuapimu lhoo.." candaku. Tiba-tiba Len terbangun dan langsung duduk disampingku

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku mau" balas Len. 'apa? Aku hanya bercanda' batinku sambil blushing

"T-tapi aku tadi hanya bercanda" kataku yang membuat Len berbaring lagi

"Ooh, kupikir kau akan menyuapiku beneran" kata Len. Ow, bagaimana ini...

"Emm.. L-len kau tidak marah kan" kataku memastikan Len agar tidak marah, tapi dia diam saja.. jadi intinya dia marah

"L-len, kalau kau tidak keberatan aku bisa menyuapimu kok" lanjutku yang berhasil membuat Len terbangun lalu memindahkan kepalanya di pahaku. Untung Miku dkk sibuk dengan pasangan masing-masing, Gumi dan Gumiya juga terlihat saling bercanda satu sama lain, dan itu membuat mereka semakin serasi. Dari dulu aku memang mendukung Gumi dan Gumiya. Oh ya, kembali pada Len. Len sekarang tidur-tiduran dipahaku. Wajahku mendidih!

"Rin, katanya mau nyuapi. Aaa..." kata Len. Sial, jantungku tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Akupun mulai mengambil makanan dan menyuapkan kemulut Len, sedangkan Len Cuma menerima dan memakannya

"Enak? Maaf kalau buatanku tidak enak" kataku cemas akan rasanya

"Hm? Kata siapa tidak enak. Ini enak sekali Rinny" balas Len tersenyum. Aku yang mendengarnya langsung tersenyum juga kemudian aku memakan bekalku

"Lagi Rin" kata Len. Aku menyuapinya lagi sampai hampir habis. Tiba-tiba Miku mengagetkanku

"Hayoo.. suap-suapan ciee.." goda Miku sampai membuatku tersedak saat menelan makananku

"Uhuk.. uhuk..mi..num" kataku terputus-putus karena tersedak. Len dengan sigap bangun dari tidurnya dan mengambilkan minumku, aku langsung meminumnya hingga setengah

"Huah.. Miku, kau mebuatku tersedak tau!" kataku kesal pada Miku. Yang dipanggil hanya cengengesan

"Hehe.. maaf Rin-chan. Habisnya kau serasi sekali sama Len sampe suap-suapan gitu" balas Miku tertawa, yang lainnyapun menoleh pada kami berdua dan mulai menggoda dan itu membuatku pusing. Aku melihat Gumi juga cekikikan dengan Gumiya. Jarang-jarang aku melihat Gumi sebahagia itu, itu pasti Gumiya. Tenang saja Gumi Gumiya, aku selalu mendukung kalian. Tak lama bel masukpun berbunyi. Aku lupa tidak tanya siapa yang tadi menelpon Len. Sudahlah itu bukan urusanku juga.

 **Skip ~ Pulang Sekolah**

"Fuuh.. akhirnya pulang juga. Ngasih Prnya banyak banget lagi" batinku mulai mengoceh

"Gumi, ayo pulang" kataku pada Gumi

"Iya, bentar. Tunggu diluar kelas" kata Gumi. Akupun mengangguk dan berjalan ke luar kelas

 **Gumi POV**

"Gumi, ayo pulang" kata Rin

"Iya, bentar. Tunggu diluar kelas" kataku. Aku melihat Rin mengangguk dan berjalan ke luar kelas. Akupun segera menghampiri Len dan berkata

"Hoi. Sekarang lu yang anterin Rin kerumahnya, terus tembak Rin"

"Lha, gitu doang? Lu nya?" balas Len

"Kan udah gue bilang, Cuma rencana simpel. Kalo gue sih bisa pulang sendiri. Udah cepetan, kasian Rin udah nunggu gue. Gue alasan ke Rin kalo gue ada urusan. Kalo gue udah pergi lu ajak Rin pulang bareng" kataku

"O-oke" bales Len ngeblush. Akupun keluar kelas dan bicara pada Rin

"Rinny, maaf aku ada urusan dengan Gumiya. Kamu pulangnya minta antar Len aja ya. Daah aku duluan ya" kataku yang langsung meninggalkan Rin yang cemberut. Untung di koridor yang tak jauh dari Rin, aku melihat ada Gumiya yang berjalan sendirian, akupun refleks menggandeng tangan Gumiya dan menyeretnya, sedikit kulihat pipinya memerah. 'maaf ya Gumiya. Ini gara-gara pasangan tsundere itu' batinku. Kurasa wajahku juga memanas

 **Rin POV**

Sesuai kata Gumi, akupun menunggu di depan kelas. Dari jendela aku melihat banyak pasangan yang pulang barengan, apalagi pasangan osis. Ada Miku Kaito si pasangan sekertaris, Luka Gakupo pasangan bendahara, dan juga bahkan ketua dan wakil osis yaitu Hibiki Lui dan Suzune Ring. Lalu ada pasangan Utatane Piko dan Furukawa Miki, itupun masih banyak lagi pasangan yang belum aku sebutkan. Aku terlalu iri pada mereka yang punya pasangan. 'kapan aku dan Len bisa seperti itu' batinku meratapi nasib asmaraku

"Rinny, maaf aku ada urusan dengan Gumiya. Kamu pulangnya minta antar Len aja ya. Daah aku duluan ya" kata Gumi yang langsung pergi. Bahkan Gumi dan Gumiya si maniak wortel itu bisa berpasangan. Aku hanya bengong melihat mereka berdua

"Aaaa... Gumi kampret. Kalau begini aku pulang sama siapa!" omelku pada Gumi meskipun tidak terdengar olehnya. tiba-tiba saja ada yang mengagetiku

"BAA..."

"Huwaa! Siapa?" jeritku. Akupun menoleh pada orang yang mengagetiku. Dan ternyata itu adalah LEN!

"L-len. Jangan mengagetiku bodoh! Shota! Kau membuatku hampir jantungan bodoh!" kataku sambil memukul pelan ehemdadaehembidangnyaehem. Ya meskipun dia orang yang kusukai, aku ta akan segan untuk mengatai mereka. Karena itu sudah menjadi kebiasaanku saat tomboy dulu

"Hahaha... maaf Rinny. Habisnya kau ngomong sediri. Kau tidak pulang?" kata Len

"Huh, kau ini.. aku mau pulang sih, kenapa?"

"Gak papa kok. Kamu pulang sendiri?"

"Yaa sebenarnya sama Gumi sih, tapi Gumi tiba-tiba ada urusan sama Gumiya terus aku disuruh pulang sendiri" kataku. Yaa walaupun aku tapi disuruh Gumi pulang bareng Len sih, tapi kan malu

"Oooh.. mau aku antar?" kata Len sambil memalingkan wajahnya dariku. Memangnya ada apa? Akupun menoleh kearah yang Len tuju dan disana ada Akita Neru yang berjalan kearah sini. Kenapa kearah sini. Akupun menoleh lagi ke Len

"Me-memangnya boleh? lagian arah jalan rumah kitakan berlawanan" kataku mencoba untuk tidak memperdulikan Neru. Lenpun menoleh padaku dan tersenyum

"Tak apa. Aku juga malas dirumah" balasnya. 'Aahhh.. senyumnya itu loh' batinku

"Ba-baiklah kalau begitu. Ayo-" kata-kataku terpotong oleh Neru

"Leenn-kun.. ayo pulang bersama" kata Neru dengan nada sok . apalagi dia langsung menggandeng tangan Len juga. Apa-apaan itu. Ga punya sopan santun apa

"Maaf Akita-san, aku ingin mengantar Rin-chan pulang. Jadi aku dan Rin duluan ya" kata Len yang langsung melepaskan gandengan Neru dan menggandengku lalu menarikku. Aku hanya bisa blushing. Kurasa Neru hanya mengomel-ngomel gak jelas. Setelah di depan sekolah aku berkata pada Len

"A-apa tidak apa kau menolak ajakannya Len?" tanyaku hati-hati

"Tidak. Untuk apa aku pulang dengannya. Aku tidak menyukainya" balas Len yang membuatku sedikit bahagia. Kenapa sedikit? Karena Neru biasanya tidak akan menyerah dalam masalah laki-laki. Aku juga tidak akan menyerah kalau bersangkutan dengan Len

"Yasudah. Ayo cepat, sekarang sudah mendung kalau tidak nanti kehujanan" kataku senang sambil refleks menarik tangan Len lalu berlari. Aku juga tidak tau apa yang sudah kuperbuat sehingga tidka sadar kalau aku masih menggandeng tangan Len

"Ba-baiklah" Lenpun berlari disampingku. Setelah hampir sampai dirumahku, terasa gerimis sudah muncul dan hujanpun jadi, untung saja saat hujan deras itu aku dan Len sudah ada di teras rumahku

"U-umm.. Len, kalau tidak keberatan kau bisa masuk kerumahku dulu menunggu hujannya reda" **tawarku. Ya mau baimana lagi, karena dia sudah mengantarkanku kerumah, jadi apa salahnya** aku berbuat baik dengan menawarinya masuk dulu

"Hmm. Boleh?" tanyanya ragu. Akupun mengangguk dan segera membuka pintu dengan kunci yang telah disembunyikan dibawah karpet

"Tentu saja, kau sudah mengantarkanku. Sekarang ayo masuk" akupun masuk dan menyalakan lampu ruang tamu

"Permisi" kata Len

"Tenanglah Len, Rinto-nii kuliah dan kaa-sanku masih bekerja dan pulang malam" kataku mennangkan Len

"Duduklah di sofa dulu Len, aku akan mengambilkan handuk untukmu, bajumu basah bukan?" lanjutku langsung pergi ke kamarku untuk mengambil handuk kering

 **Len POV**

"Tenanglah Len, Rinto-nii kuliah dan kaa-sanku masih bekerja dan pulang malam" kata Rin yang sepertinya menenangkanku. Tapi kenyataannya aku malah tidak tenang. Mau bagaimana lagi. Aku ada dirumah perempuan yang kusukai dan hanya berdua. Aku harap aku tidak mengacaukan apapun. Bagaimanapun aku juga laki-laki normal yang mempunyai hasrat tertentu.

"Duduklah di sofa dulu Len, aku akan mengambilkan handuk untukmu, bajumu basah bukan?" kata Rin yang menghancurkan lamunanku. Aku hanya mengangguk dan melihatnya kelantai dua. Mungkin ke kamarnya. Aku melihat-lihat sekeliling ruangan ini. Aku tak sadar kalau aku menghampiri foto-foto keluarga Rin. Mulai dari Rin masih bayi, Tk, SD, SMP dan masuk SMA. Akupun melihat foto keluarga Rin, disana terlihat ada Rin, kakak Rin, ayah Rin, dan ibu-ibu yang terlihat muda dan cantik

"Len? Kau sedang apa?" tiba-tiba kata-kata itu membuatku terkejut. Akupun menoleh pada suara itu berasal dan ternyata itu Rin yang membawa handuk

"Eh.. tak apa Rin. Aku hanya melihat foto keluargamu saja" akupun kembali duduk kesofa yang tadi kutempati. Rin menyerahkan handuk yang dibawanya padaku. Akupun menerimanya

 **Rin POV**

Aku pergi kekamarku untuk mengambil handuk. Setelah aku mendapat handuknya, aku segera turun dan mengampiri Len. Aku melihat Len yang sedang melihat-lihat foto keluargaku. Akupun menghampirinya

"Len? Kau sedang apa?" aku berjalan ke arah sofa dan Len juga kembali kesofa. Aku memberikannya handuk. Dia mengambilnya dan mengeringkan badannya. Akupun duduk dihadapan Len dan melihat rambutnya masih basah

"Mau kubantu mengeringkan rambutmu? Rambutmu basah semua Len" tawarku untuk mengeringkan rambutnya

"Hmm boleh?"

"Tentu saja, sini handuknya" diapun memberikan handuknya padaku, akupun mengambilnya lalu berdiri didepannya dan mulai mengeringkan rambutnya. Beberapa saat kemudian aku terkejut ada tangan yang memeluk pinggangku. Akupun berhenti mengringkan rambut Len dan melihat tangan siapa yang memelukku. Dan ternyata itu tangan Len. Itu tangan Len! Kenapa dia memelukku sambil membenamkan kepalanya di perutku dan itu terasa geli

"Aku.. aku tidak tahan lagi Rin" katanya tiba-tiba. Jantungku berdetak dua kali lebih kencang. Akupun memberanikan diriku untuk bertanya

"Ti-tidak tahan apa Len?" kataku berusaha untuk tidak panik

"Aku.. aku sudah menyukaimu dari pertama kali kau masuk sekolah ini. Aku melihatmu yang malu-malu saat berkenalan di depan kelas. Menurutku kau ini sangat manis. Aku percaya akan adanya love at the first sight, dan aku menemukanmu. Aku mencintaimu Rin, maukah kau jadi kekasihku?" kulihat tatapan Len begitu serius. Akhirnya cintaku terbalaskan, kupikir cintaku hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan

"Aku tida-"

"Kau tidak mau?" potong Len. Oh ayolah Len, aku tidak suka kata-kataku dipotong

"Jangan memotong kata-kataku Lenny" kataku dengan wajah cemberut lalu aku tersenyum

"Tentu saja aku tidak akan menolakmu. Hehe" lanjutku sambil memeluk kepala Len yang ada didepan perutku, Len juga memeluk pinggangku

"Terima kasih Rinny. Biarkan begini sebentar" kata Len. Akupun hanya menurutinya. Aku tetap memeluk kepalanya sambil blushing. Saat aku merasa nyaman diposisi ini tiba-tiba saja

"Aku pu—maaf mengganggu acara kalian, aku akan menunggu dimobilku saja. Tak usah hiraukan aku" orang itupun kembali keluar rumah. Kyaaa ternyata Rinto-nii sudah pulang.. dia melihatku berpelukan dengan Len, aaa aku malu. Akupun melihat Len yang juga melihatku

"L-len, Rinto-nii sudah pulang, jadii.." aku mengode Len untuk melepaskan pelukannya. Len yang mengertipun akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya padaku dan berdiri dihadapanku

"Satu pelukan lagi dan aku akan pulang" kata Len. Akupun memeluk leher Len dan dia memelukku di pinggangku. Tak lama aku melepaskan pelukannya dan mengantarnya didepan rumah. Didepan pagar rumah, Aku melihat Rinto-nii yang ada didalam mobilnya lalu melihatku dan Len

"Sudah ya, aku pulang dulu. Sampai jumpa disekolah" pamit Len. Aku mengangguk. Lenpun berbalik dan pergi keluar pagar rumahku lalu berhenti disamping mobil Rinto-nii

"Leenn.. kenapa berhenti?" akupun menghampiri Len dan ternyata Rinto-nii yang menyuruhnya berhenti

"Oh Imouto. Aku hanya menawarinya untuk mengantarkan sampai dirumahnya, berhubung malam hampir tiba" kata Rinto-nii. Aku menoleh pada Len yang juga menoleh padaku

"Bukankah tak apa Len?" kataku pada Len, Len tampak bepikir sebentar

"Hmm.. Baiklah"

"Kalau begitu masuklah kemobil dan ayo berangkat" kata Rinto-nii. Len hanya menurutinya, Len masuk kemobil

"Kalau begitu aku antar dia dulu ya Rin. Jaga rumah baik-baik" kata Rinto-nii yang langsung berangkat. Aku mengangguk

"Hati-hati Rinto-nii" akupun masuk kerumah

* * *

 **Rinto POV**

Akhirnya aku bisa pulang. Aku sudah capek maju presentasi didepan kelas dari tadi. Sekarang waktunya menyusul pacarku di kelasnya, yaitu Lenka Kagamine. Aku sedah berpacaran dengannya satu tahun. Aku menyukainya karena dia cantik, cerewet, tomboy, dan blak-blakan, meskipun begitu dia gadis yang baik dan berani bertanggung jawab atas apa yang sudah dia lakukan. Karena itulah aku menyukainya.

Saat aku sudah ada didepan kelas Lenka, aku mengintip kelasnya. Dikelasnya terlihat sudah banyak yang pulang dan yang ada hanya tiga gadis termasuk Lenka yang seperti membaca komik. Akupun mengetuk pintunya dan masuk

"Lenka? Urusanmu sudah selesai" ucapku pada Lenka yang sedang santai membaca komiknya lalu menoleh padaku dan tersenyum

"Rinto! Akhirnya kau datang, aku sudah menunggumu" Lenka memasukkan komiknya ke tasnya dan berjalan kearahku

"Ayo pulang" akupun menggandeng tangannya menuju parkiran dimana mobilku diparkir. Aku sedikit berlari karena masih gerimis. Setelah sampai didepan mobilku, aku membukakan pintu untuk Lenka lalu dia pun masuk, akupun masuk kemobil lalu segera mengantarkan Lenka pulang kerumahnya. Saat dijalan dia tetap saja terus mengoceh tentang hal-hal yang sudah dia lakukan, aku hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Tak terasa sudah didepan rumahnya

"Lenka, sudah sampai"

"Lho sudah sampai? Kok cepet" kaget Lenka

"Itu karena kau dari tadi terus saja berbicara" kataku seraya mencubit pipi Lenka

"Hehehe. Kalau begitu aku masuk dulu. Kau tidak mau mampir?" kata Lenka sambil membuka pintu, aku hanyamenggeleng

"Oh Lenka, tidak ada pelukan?" godaku, kulihat wajahnya memerah yang membuatku gemas

"Ka-kau ini..." Lenkapun memelukku dan aku mebalasnya. Tak lama kemuadian Lenka melepaskan pelukannya padaku dan keluar dari mobil

"Sampai jumpa besok dikampus. Hati-hati dijalan" kata Lenka akupun mengangguk

"Sampaikan salamku pada keluargamu" Lenkapun mengangguk. Akupun pergi dari tempat Lenka dan pulang kerumahku. Saat aku sudah ada didepan rumah, aku melihat pintu rumahku terbuka

"Dasar Rin, ceroboh sekali dia" akupun keluar dari mobilku lalu masuk kerumah.

"Aku pu—maaf mengganggu acara kalian, aku akan menunggu dimobilku saja. Tak usah hiraukan aku" Ups. Sepertinya aku mengacaukan situasi romantis imoutoku bersama pacarnya mungkin. Akupun kembali kemobilku dengan wajah tersenyum. Tak kusangka imoutoku sudah punya pacar

Aku kembali kemobilku sambil menunggu laki-laki itu pulang lalu membuka hpku ternyata ada sms dari Lenka, akupun membacanya

 **To :** Rinto_Kagarine

 **From :** Lenkagamine

 **Subject :** sudah sampai?

Rintoo.. kau sudah pulang? Aku dirumah sendirian. Biasanya otoutoku sudah pulang, orang tuaku kerja. Aku bosan T_T.

Setelah membacanya akupun mebalas

 **To :** Lenkagamine

 **From :** Rinto_Kagarine

 **Subject :** sudah

Lenka, kau tau. Saat aku baru pulang, aku melihat imoutoku berpelukan dengan laki-laki. Karena aku tidak mau mengganggunya, jadi aku masuk kemobilku lagi. Tapi aku penasaran siapa dia, mungkin saat dia mau pulang aku akan mengintrogasinya :D

Akupun mengirin pesanku. Lalu aku melihat ternyata laki-laki itu kelihatannya sedang pamit dengan Rin. Mungkin saat sedang dekat sini aku akan menawarinya untuk mengantarnya. Dia berjalan keluar dari rumahku

"Hey, kau pacar Rin? Mau kuantar?" tawarku

"Umm.. tidak usah repot-repot" balasnya. Tak lama Rin datang

"Leenn.. kenapa berhenti?" terdengar suara Rin

"Oh Imouto. Aku hanya menawarinya untuk mengantarkan sampai dirumahnya, berhubung malam hampir tiba" kataku. Rin menoleh pada laki-laki itu yang juga menoleh pada Rin

"Bukankah tak apa Len?" balas Rin, laki-laki itu tampak bepikir sebentar

"Hmm.. Baiklah"

"Kalau begitu masuklah kemobil dan ayo berangkat" kataku. dia cuma menurut dan masuk kemobilku

"Kalau begitu aku antar dia dulu ya Rin. Jaga rumah baik-baik" kataku yang langsung berangkat

"Hati-hati Rinto-nii" kata Rin lalu masuk kerumah. Lalu diperjalanan aku membuka percakapan

"Jadi.. kau pacarnya Rin kan" kulihat dia megangguk

"Ooh sejak kapan? Rin tidak pernah cerita padaku kalau dia punya pacar"

"Baru tadi aku menembaknya, sebenarnya saat petama kali bertemu disekolah aku sudah menyukainya, tapi ku pikir itu hanya rasa suka biasa. Saat lama kelamaan aku jadi cemburu kalau ada laki-laki yang mendekatinya, tapi aku hanya bisa melindunginya dari belakang" jelasnya

"Oooh.. tapi terima kasih sudah melindunginya, meskipun sedikit rewel tapi kumohon jaga dia saat disekolah, katakan saja jika ada masalah. Ohya alamatmu dimana?"

"Aku pasti akan melindunginya. Ohya rumahku di perumahan sakura nomer dua" balasnya. Tunggu, perumahan sakura nomer dua, itukan rumah Lenka juga

"Tunggu aku lupa menanyakan, siapa namamu?"

"Ohya maafkan aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Aku Len Kagamine"

"Kau adiknya Lenka?" memang sih wajah mereka mirip

"iya, anda kenal Lenka-nee?"

"hahaha.. jangan terlalu formal memanggilku. Panggil saja Rinto-nii. Ohya aku pacarnya Lenka" balasku tersenyum

"Ehh.. jadi Rinto-nii yang selalu diceritakan Lenka-nee?" ternyata Len juga sama kagetnya denganku

"yaa.. mungkin. Ternyata dunia memang sempit ya. Aku menyukai kakakmu, kau menyukai adikku" kulihat dia sedikit merona

"Baiklah sudah sampai" Lenpun keluar dari mobilku dan menoleh padaku

"Terima kasih atas tumpangannya Rinto-nii" aku mengangguk

"LEENNN! Akhirnya kau pulang, aku kesepian bodoh!" sepertinya itu suara Lenka. Kulihat benar Lenka yang berjalan kearahku dan Len, lalu dia menjitak kepala Len dan melihatku

"Lho Rinto, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" kata Lenka seraya memelukku

"Lenka. Hahaha sudahlah, tanyakan saja pada adikmu. Aku harus pulang Imoutoku sudah menungguku" akupun melepaskan pelukannya. Dia hanya mengangguk

"kalau begitu hati-hati di jalan" aku hanya mengangguk dan pergi dari rumah Lenka lalu pulang. Sesampai dirumah aku langsung masuk

"Aku pulang"

"Oh Rinto, kau sudah pulang" ternyata kaa-san sudah pulang

"Yaa.. ohya kaa-san, Rin dimana?" tanyaku pada kaa-san

"Rin ada dikamarnya, hp an mungkin. Suruh dia turun kita makan malam" kata kaa-san yang sudah menyiapkan makan malam

"baiklah" akupun pergi kekamar Rin yang berada dilantai dua sebelahan dengan kamarku. Didepan kamar Rin

Tok tok "Rin? Waktunya makan malam. Cepatlah turun"

"Yaaa.. aku akan turun, kau duluan" suara Rin yang ada didalam kamarnya. Aku langsung kekamarku untuk menaruh barang-barangku. Tak lama aku langsung turun kebawah untuk makan, disitu sudah ada Rin dan kaa-san

 **Normal POV**

"Itadakimasu" ucap mereka bertiga, mereka langsung makan tanpa ada yang tersisa. Saat selesai makan, Rinto membuka percakapan

"Kaa-san, tadi kulihat ada yang pacaran loh dirumah ini" kata Rinto dengan evil smilenya

"Apa? Siapa Rinto?" kata Lily antusias

"Hmm, mungkin gadis disebelahku bisa menjawabnya" kata Rinto sambil melirik Rin

"Rin, kau pacaran?" tanya Lily memandang Rin, Rin bingung mau jawab apa

"hmm.. etto.. aa.. i-iya kaa-san, tidak boleh ya?" kata Rin yang cemas

"yaa.. bukannya tidak boleh sih. Tapi kalau cari pasangan itu yang baik Rin, jangan hanya meihat dari penampilan saja, lihatlah perilakunya" ceramah Lily

"Tenanglah kaa-san, pacar Rin itu baik kok, aku berani bertaruh" kata Rinto mantap

"Kau tau dari mana kalau pacar Rin baik, Rinto?" tanya Lily

"yaa.. karena kakaknya pacar Rin itu pacarku. Kami bahkan sudah pacaran satu tahun.. hehehe" kata Rinto cengengesan

"APAA? Bagaimana ceritanya bisa sama-sama kakak adik?" kaget Lily dan Rin

"hahaha.. dunia memang sempit ya.. aku dengan Lenka, Rin dengan Len" kata Rinto

"Hm? Lenka, Len? Kenapa aku pernah mendengar nama itu? Ah sudahlah, jadi gimana ceritanya kalian bisa pacaran?" tanya Lily dengan mata berbinar

"kalau aku sama Lenka sih dari pertama kuliah ketemu dengannya, lalu lama-kelamaan aku dan Lenka malah sekelas dan sekelompok terus tugasnya, terus tambah lama jadi deket terus ya gini jadinya" cerita Rinto

"ooh.. kalau kau bagaimana Rin?" tanya Lily

"A-aku baru ditembak tadi pulang sekolah, yaa sebenarnya sih dari kelas satu SMA aku sudah menyukainya" singkat Rin dengan wajah memerah

"Uwaah... tak kusangka kalian sudah punya pasangan masing-masing. Aaahh.. aku kangen masa-masa muda saat bersama Oliver" kata Lily

"ohya bagaimana cerita tentang kaa-san dan tou-san?" kata Rin bersemangat

"hmm baiklah aku akan cerita tapi sesudahnya kalian yang harus cuci piring oke." Kata Lily

"baiklah, Rin yang akan mencuci piringnya" kata Rinto

"Apa? Kau juga harus mencuci piring Rinto-nii" protes Rin

"hahaha.. baiklah" Rinto hanya pasrah

"Jadi cerita gak ini?" kata Lily. Rin dan Rinto hanya mengangguk

"Hmm.. pertama kali ketemu itu pas kelas dua SMA, kalian tau, aku dulu selalu dikatai nerd, aku tidak pandai bergaul, karena itu aku tidak punya teman, tapi untung aku punya satu sahabat yang selalu baik padaku, padahal dia cantik tapi entah kenapa mereka sangat baik padaku. Lalu ayah kalian dulu itu anak pindahan dari London. Dia sangat tampan dan dingin, tapi karena itu dia terlihat keren dimata semua perempuan, sampai-sampai dia punya FG satu sekolah, dari adik kelas sampai kakak kelas. Saat itu aku masih tidak terlalu tertarik padanya, karena kalau ada dia ketenanganku hancur, ya meskipun bukan salahnya, tapi gara-gara Fgnya yang ribut, ketenanganku hancur, lalu setiap aku berada disitupun dia juga ada. Karena kesal aku bicara padanya 'bisakah kau menjauhiku, karena kau dan FGmu itu selalu mengganggu ketenanganku' lalu kau tau dia membalas apa? Dia membalas 'benarkah? Kalau begitu aku harus lebih mendekatimu agar kau tidak tenang' aku kesal dan menjawab 'Apa? Kenapa kau terus saja mengangguku? Aku tak punya masalah denganmu, bodoh' yaa.. kalian tau kan kalau aku sudah kesal aku tidak segan untuk berkata kasar" cerita Lily Rinto dan Rin yang mendengarnya mengangguk dan tertawa.

"Hahaha.. jadi dulu kaa-san seorang Nerd? Tidak kusangka" kata Rinto yang terus tertawa, karena dia tidak menyangka kalau sekarang Lily sangatlah cantik

"Iya.. hahaha.. dan juga Tou-san yang menggoda kaa-san. Bwahahaha.." tawa Rin. Lily cemberut dan membatin 'anak durhaka'

"Baiklah, kalian mau lanjut atau sudah" kata Lily

"Ehh? Lanjut dong kaa-san" kata Rin dan Rinto memelas.

"Baiklah. Terus hari demi hari Oliver benar-benar mendekatiku dan sering berbicara padaku, aku hanya diam tak merespon, dan itu terjadi terus-terusan. Tapi suatu hari saat aku berjalan di lorong sekolah ada dua orang yang menyeretku ke belakang sekolah lalu menamparku sampai kacamataku jatuh dan diinjak oleh orang yang menyeretku, lalu aku memandangnya dengan tatapan marah tapi dia hanya senyum mengejekku. Aku sudah menduga mereka berdua adalah FGnya Oliver. Saat itu pelajaran sudah dimulai, jadi tidak mungkin ada yang bisa menyelamatkanku kecuali diriku sendiri. Mereka berdua menamparku dan menjambakku lalu berkata 'jangan dekati Oliver' ah bullshit aku langsung menendang perut salah satu perempuan itu, padahal Oliver yang mendekatiku malah aku yang jadi kena dampaknya, lalu tak lama Oliver datang dan meleraiku dan dua perempuan itu, lalu perempuan itu meninggalkanku. Akupun mengambil kacamataku yang pecah, lalu Oliver menghampiriku dan membantuku berdiri, tanpa sadar aku menamparnya, dia meminta maaf padahal sudah kubilang agar menjauh dariku. Aku langsung lari kekamar mandi. Didalam kamar mandi aku menangis karena kacamata pemberian orangtuaku hancur, menampar Oliver dan sebenarnya aku takut saat menendang gadis itu, aku hanya refleks saat menendangnya. Dan kuputuskan pergi keatap dan membolos pelajaran terakhir. Lalu saat di atap entah bagaimana ceritanya Oliver juga ada disana, dia menoleh padaku lalu menunduk minta maaf atas perilaku Fgnya, aku hanya diam dan mencari tempat yang nyaman dan tertidur menunggu bel pulang berbunyi. Saat aku bangun ternyata bel sudah berbunyi dari tadi dan sekolah mulai sepi. aku melihat Oliver juga tidur disampingku, aku segera membangunkannya lalu kutinggal kekelas, aku membereskan barangku dan mengambil tasku lalu pulang, karena aku tidak memakai kacamata, penglihatanku sedikit buram. Lalu keesokan harinya aku mulai memakai softlens. Kulihat Oluver mulai tidak mengangguku. Saat hari kelulusan SMA, tiba-tiba saja Oliver menembakku didepan umum, aku hanya diam, lalu sahabatku berkata 'terima saja', tapi aku tetap diam lalu berkata 'berikan aku waktu' diapun mengangguk. Lalu besoknya saat aku mau memberikan jawaban, dia malah sudah berada di bandara, kata sahabatku dia akan pergi ke London untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya disana. Aku menyusulnya ke bandara tapi telat, dia sudah berangkat duluan" cerita panjang Lily

"Oww.. aku turut berduka atas nasib kaa-san" kata Rinto. 'anak ini benar-benar durhaka' batin Lily kesal

"Lalu? Bagaimana kaa-san dan tou-san bisa bertemu lagi?" tanya Rin. Lilypun memulai ceritanya lagi

"Itu... setelah lulus, aku mulai belajar hidup sendiri di apartemen. aku kuliah dan mulai mengganti fashionku yang cupu dengan yang modern. Sampai-sampai saat pertama kuliah banyak yang mendekatiku bahkan berani menembakku. Lalu saat kuliah aku mencoba untuk melupakan Oliver, tapi ternyata tidak bisa, mungkin saat itu aku sudah menyukainya. Lalu saat musim dingin, aku diajak sahabat SMAku reunian, aku ikut dan berharap Oliver ada disana. Saat reuni di sebuah cafe, banyak yang mendekatiku dan banyak yang berkata, 'Lily, kau cantik sekali, beda dengan dulu' aku hanya menanggapinya dengan tertawa lalu bertanya 'apa Oliver juga akan datang?' lalu ada yang menjawab 'mungkin, aku sudah mengundangnya' aku hanya bisa berharap bisa bertemu dengannya dan memberikan jawaban yang dulu belum kujawab. Saat hari mulai gelap, teman-temanku mulai banyak yang pulang, aku sendiri sudah ingin pulang dari tadi, tapi aku tetap menunggu Oliver datang 'mungkin Oliver tidak akan datang' kataku. Akupun beranjak dari mejaku, baru saja melangkah, ada laki-laki mata kanannya diperban dan berkata 'maaf, aku telat' akupun sadar kalau itu adalah Oliver dan berkata 'Oliver? Kau Oliver Kagarine kan' diapun menjawab 'ya, aku Oliver Kagarine. Lama tak jumpa Lily' dia langsung memelukku, aku juga membalas pelukannya. Lalu dia melepaskan pelukannya dan merogoh isi kantongnya lalu mengeluarkan kotak kecil dan membukanya sambil berkata 'will you marry me' aku kehabisan kata-kata. Tiba-tiba saja teman-temanku yang tadi berkata ingin pulang ada disini dan berkata 'Terima!' akupun mengangguk dan Oliver memasangkan cincin itu di jariku. Lalu aku langsung memeluknya dan dia membalasnya lalu berkata terima kasih. selanjutnya dia pindah kekampusku dan meminta ijin pada orang tuaku agar dia bisa seapartemen denganku. Dan itu diijinkan, lalu tak lama setelah itu kamipun menikah dan mempunyai Rinto, lalu Rin tapi saat Rin kelas dua SD, tou-san kalian terkena penyakit parah dan meninggal. Lalu sampai saat ini aku yang mengurus kalian berdua. Tamat" cerita panjang Lily membuat Rinto dan Rin sedikit terharuh langsung memeluk Lily

"Kaa-san, aku janji akan menjadi anak yang baik" kata Rin

"dan aku juga akan mencoba mencari pekerjaan untuk meringankan beban kaa-san" kata Rinto

"Hahaha.. baiklah. Karena ceritanya sudah selesai, Rin dan Rinto kalian harus mencuci piring kotor sesuai janji kalian" kata Lily

"Baiklah!" kata Rin dan Rinto semangat, mereka berduapun mengambil piring kotor dan membawanya kedapur

"lihatlah Oliver, aku sudah mendidik mereka berdua lebih baik darimu, kau harus membalas kabaikanku nanti" gumam Lily yang meneteskan air matanya, 'aku kangen kamu, Oliver' batin Lily.

 **To Be Continue**

* * *

 **Haloo... ini fanfic pertama buatan author**

 **maafkan author kalau banyak tulisan yang typo dan terima kasih sudah membaca Otaku Love**

 **mungkin chapter berikutnya cerita tentang Gumi dan Gumiya**

 **sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya  
**


End file.
